


Heavy hearts

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Scott, F/M, Guilt, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pack, Sadness, Teen Wolf, alpha bite, death scare, dying, lying, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: Anger leads to distractions, and when distracted disastrous things are bound to happen.So who is to blame when Stiles is taken and car found in the ditch covered in blood?Derek or StilesTa-da
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles eyed Derek as he spoke with the pack. Derek was adamantly avoiding him and leaving him out of their current pack meeting.   
  
They were discussing ways to protect the pack boundaries which Stiles had many ideas about after talking with Deaton. But whenever he tried to speak up Derek looked to him with a scowl, and a gesture to shut up.   
  
"You cannot shut me out like this Derek." Stiles snapped after everyone left the loft, causing Derek to turn back to him with a snarl and glowing red scowl.   
  
"You're being dramatic." Derek snapped making Stiles suck in an angry breath.   
  
"And I'm trying to help protect the pack and this town."   
  
"You're a human Stiles, we don't need you here." He growled out, Stiles' heart beginning to ache knowing the wolf could hear it.   
  
"You didn't say that when I held you up for three hours."   
  
"You were the reason I got paralyzed," Derek growled back, stepping into Stiles space.   
  
"Bullshit."   
  
"You're weak Stiles, you're a hyperactive kid who gets us into more trouble than he's worth. And quite frankly you're worthless in this pack."   
  
Stiles aching heart finally gave up, skipping a beat momentarily before continuing its painful pace.   
  
"Good to know." Stiles huffed out as he turned away from Derek and his once comforting presence.   
  
Stiles left the loft, anger fueling his steps as he left Derek. The anger quickly faded as soon as it came making him lean against his car with a breaking heart. Stiles knew it was going to be bad for him that he fell in love with Derek, and rather than trying to stop his feeling he leaned into them.   
  
Stiles shook his head clear knowing that if he stayed here any longer it would turn out horribly for him. He hauled himself into the jeep and sped away hoping his tires destroyed Derek's property.   
  
Stiles let himself zone out as he drove letting his emotions consume him. He tightened his hands on the wheel trying to focus on something else. His phone suddenly rang serving as a great distraction.   
  
"Hey, Stiles."   
  
"Hey, dad what's up?" Stiles prayed that he sounded normal and let out a quiet sigh as his dad didn't pick up the shake in his voice.   
  
"I have to take the night shift right now I just wanted to call and let you know."   
  
"Okay cool, stay safe."   
  
"Will do, will you be alright?"   
  
"Of course, dad. You've taken night shifts before."   
  
"I know I just wanted to make sure."   
  
"Yes, dad I'll be fine. I'll make you some breakfast and leave it in the oven."   
  
"Thanks, kid, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"See you tomorrow, stay safe."   
  
"Yeah yeah you already said so."   
  
"I know, just telling you because I love you."   
  
"I love you too kid, bye."   
  
Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he looked down to his phone, the screen turning black. he let out an angry shout and threw it roughly back into the center console. As looked back up to the road and let out a yell as he turned the wheel suddenly, car plummeting into the ditch.   
  
Stiles let out a groan feeling his skull pounding and reached up to his head feeling blood beginning to pour down his skin and over his fingertips. He unbuckled his seatbelt feeling his lungs ache against his ribs and the bruise that would soon begin forming across his chest.   
  
The door beside him was pulled off abruptly and a man leaned down into the car with a sharp, twisted grin.   
  
"Hi, Stiles."   
  
-/-   
  
Scott let out a huff as the bell rang, leaving the room with a scowl on his face that caused younger students to trip out of his way. Stiles hadn't come to class to do their shared project and was ignoring both his texts and calls.   
  
He walked into to cafeteria and dropped down into the seat beside Allison with an agitated huff which caused her to raise an eyebrow at his attitude.   
  
"What's got your panties in a twist?" Erica scoffed out as he looked to her.   
  
"Stiles is ignoring me for some reason."   
  
"He doesn't usually do that," Alison spoke up as she took his hand in hers, giving it a sympathetic squeeze.   
  
"What did you do?" Isaac muttered as he threw a stray fry at the agitated wolf.  
  
"I didn't do anything." He snapped, smacking the food away and sank lower into his seat.   
  
"Well, he stayed behind with Derek last night, maybe he finally killed him." Erica laughed out making Scott look up to her with wide eyes, the thought hadn't crossed his mind.   
  
"Do think he would do that?" Scott breathed out holding Allison's hand tightly.   
  
"I'm just kidding Scott; Derek wouldn't waste his time or effort to kill Stiles." Scott let out a shaky breath but looked down stressfully anyway.   
  
"We'll go to his house after school, he might have just gotten food poisoning or something." Allison gave him a peck on the cheek making Scott's racing heart even out slightly   
  
-/-   
  
"Stiles?" Scott called out as he pounded his fist against the door.   
  
Allison stood behind him holding his hand gently, his only current form of stress relief and the reason he wasn't tearing down the door of the Stilinski house. The door in front of them began unlocking and the sheriff opened the door with a warm smile.   
  
"Hey Scott, Allison."   
  
"Afternoon Sheriff," Allison spoke up and giving him a small wave.   
  
"What's up, guys?"   
  
"Can we talk to Stiles?"   
  
Noah narrowed his eyebrows together as he leaned against the doorframe, glancing behind them to the empty parking space.   
  
"I thought he was still at school or with you," Noah told them making Scott's heart race.   
  
"No, didn't he come home last night?"   
  
"I don't know, I had a night shift. But Stiles said he would make me breakfast but there's nothing dirty." Noah ranted out as he turned away and walked further into the house, noises loudly coming from the kitchen.   
  
Scott looked to Allison with a tight expression as he followed Noah inside, beginning to sniff around. Stiles scent was thin around the house and his clothes weren't strewn about like they normally would be when he got home late from a pack meeting or general hangout.   
  
"There's nothing dirty from last night either." Scott listened to the Sheriffs quickening heartbeat and reached out to touch the man's shoulder.   
  
Noah pulled out his phone, assumedly to call Stiles but Scott stopped him by putting a hand over the phone.   
  
"I've called him four times today, and have been constantly texting him," Scott spoke up making the sheriff look up to him with panicked eyes.   
  
"We have to wait for forty-eight hours." He breathed out as he collapsed into the dining table chair, hand running across his scalp.   
  
"I'll drive around looking for him," Scott mumbled as he turned away taking Allison with him.   
  
"I will as well." Scott quickly turned back putting a hand on Noah's chest, stopping the older man in his tracks.   
  
"You need to stay and relax; he might come home and will need someone here."   
  
"Scott I can't..."   
  
"Sheriff please trust me." Scott forced as much of conviction he could muster into his tone and watched as the sheriff deflated slightly.   
  
Noah let out a heavy sigh beginning to rub his head as if he had a headache.   
  
"Give my mom a call, let her know so she can keep an eye out."   
  
Noah gave him a nod and took a tight hold of Scott's shoulder.   
  
"Please let me know."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Scott and Allison left the house after giving Noah reassurances and ran to the car.   
  
"Where are we going?" Allison asked as they left Stiles driveway, speeding slightly as they left the small suburb.   
  
"We'll go to the loft and let them know, I'll probably go on foot and look for him."   
  
"Okay, I'll give my dad a call and then drive around."   
  
-/-   
  
"Derek?" Scott called out as he ran into the loft, seeing him sat by the large table.   
  
Derek looked up from his book looking at him with wide eyes as he looked down to Scott's chest where his heart was racing.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Are the others here?"   
  
"They're in the kitchen."   
  
"Guys get in here," Scott called out beginning to pace around the large room.   
  
He listened to Allison who was in the car calling her dad, telling him that Stiles car was missing and that he hadn't shown up to school. He focused back to the loft as Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia walked in all with weary expressions on their faces.   
  
"Scott, what's going on? It sounds like your hearts going to explode." Isaac asked as he crossed over to Scott holding his shoulder.   
  
"When did Stiles leave?" Scott looked to Derek staring him down.   
  
Derek narrowed his eyes as he put his book down and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I don't know, not that long after you guys. Why?" Derek huffed out, crossing his arms defensively.   
  
"He's probably just sick Scott," Isaac muttered as he took his hand back and rolled his eyes.   
  
"No, Allison and I went to his house he's not there and didn't go home last night."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. He's missing." Scott snapped running his hand's through his hair pulling slightly to elevate some of his feelings.   
  
"Scott." Allison walked into the loft drawing some attention away from him.   
  
Her face was strained and he heard her swallow thickly as she glanced around the room.   
  
"Dad already found his jeep, there was blood and the door was torn off the car." Allison's voice shook as she spoke and walked to him holding him tightly.   
  
Scott let her pull him into a hug and glanced to Derek over her shoulder seeing his wide eyes and hearing his stuttering heart.   



	2. Chapter 2

Stiles let out a groan, his head was pounding and his chest ached as he heaved in heavy breathes. he felt a frown rest on his face as he pressed his hands onto the floor, trying to ground himself, but felt dirt and debris press into his skin.  
  
"Morning Stiles."   
  
Stiles quickly opened his eyes at the deep, rough voice seeing a man standing before him with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Stiles snarled as he tried to shuffle away but felt a tug on his ankle.   
  
The man chuckled at him making Stiles glance downwards, seeing a piece of metal shaped around his ankle with a chain that was firmly held to the ground.   
  
"Just someone who would like to talk."   
  
"About what."   
  
"Your Alpha." Stiles let out a heavy breath out his nose as the Alpha sat in front of him, placing his hand gently on Stiles' thigh.  
  
Stiles swallowed thickly as he watched the hand on him, the wolf rubbing circles into his skin in a trying to be soothing manner.   
  
"I don't have an Alpha."   
  
"Of course, you do. It's Derek."   
  
"Derek's not my Alpha, I'm not a wolf."   
  
The Alpha smiled, flashing his sharp teeth further; eyes roaming his body and lingering on either his neck or shoulder before looking back at his face.   
  
"I'm well aware of that, but you're still apart of his pack."   
  
"Not anymore." Stiles breath caught as he realized what he said, his heart sinking on his chest and making his stomach roll.   
  
Stiles looked away, trying to ignore the taunting eyes and deep chuckle that the man let slip.   
  
"Yes, I heard that argument last night, it's a shame that he doesn't see your worth." Stiles snapped his head back to him, feeling his heart skip a beat making the wolf grin wide and sharp.   
  
"What do you want." He snarled again crossing arms over his chest in an act of small defiance or confidence.   
  
The Alpha laughed loudly and leaned close to him making him grimace as foul breath washed across his skin.   
  
"I want your Alpha, but more importantly I want you."   
  
Stiles let out a scream as the wolf bit into him, feeling his shoulder begin to throb under the man's jaw and agony pour through him.   
  
-/-   
  
Derek felt his heart palpitating in his chest as he pulled up next to Chris, getting out the car and moved to the ditch with his breath held. Said breath agonizingly left his chest seeing the dented jeep and the removed door a small distance away from the car.   
  
"There are no footsteps and Stiles phone is still in the car." Derek shook his head clear and glanced down to Chris who threw a phone at him.   
  
He looked down to the phone in his hands, the screen slightly cracked and flickering on and off as the battery pressed strangely against the casing.  
  
"The blood?" Derek breathed out as he held the phone to his chest, trying to get a small amount of comfort from the device.   
  
"That's your territory, not mine." Derek stayed quiet as Chris climbed out the ditch feeling guilt consume his chest.   
  
Chris dropped down to the road hand grazing over the tire marks that followed off the road, Derek's eyes following it into the ditch where the jeep lay pounded and shattered.  
  
"We'll find him, Derek, with my hunters and your pack we'll find him." Derek looked to him with a tight smile before dropping into the ditch to avoid those sympathetic eyes.   
  
Derek cautiously stepped to the jeep feeling dread wash over him. He eventually rested a hand on the car and took a heavy breath in smelling Stiles blood mixed with his usual oak and vanilla scent, the scent tainted by fear and anxiety. Stiles scent, however, did not travel out of the car, and barley lingered in the jeep itself. He took another breath in and closed his eyes as another scent came to him. It was empty and covered a majority of Stiles scent.   
  
An Alpha was blocking Stiles’ scent.   
  
Derek looked out of the ditch seeing Chris on the phone, hearing Allison's voice through the receiver and Scott somewhere behind her.   
  
"Chris, an Alpha took him."   
  
Chris looked back to him with wide eyes, hesitating momentarily and repeated the message to Allison, who he could hear let out a gasp.   
  
"We have to find him," Derek called out gulping down the sick feeling in his throat that threatened to tear out of him.   
  
He scrambled out of the ditch looking at Chris desperately, hoping and praying that the hunter who had once chased him and his entire pack could find one human.   
  
"We can track him together; Stiles will be fine. He could handle Gerard and he can handle your pack. He'll be just fine." Derek could hear the lie in Chris' heart but chose to ignore it in favour of believing the actual words.   
  
-/-   
  
Stiles let out a hiss as he woke up, the throbbing in his shoulder had gotten worse and felt that the pain had begun radiating to his head, which he had already been suffering from. He tried to move, to try and wake his body in some manner but felt an arm dig into his waist holding him still.   
  
There was a warm body pressed against him but it didn't feel safe, it felt oppressive and controlling. Stiles tried to pull away but the arm tightened around him and the man behind him growled into his neck.   
  
"What are you doing?" Stiles gulped and went limp feeling the accusation go straight to his head and a sickness tear through his body.   
  
He let the arm around him roll him onto his back as the body moved over top of him. The Alpha snarled at him making Stiles breath hitch as he looked into the empty red eyes. He flinched as the man brushed his hand over his neck and moved his shirt to the side inspecting the bite letting a scowl rest on his face.   
  
"You're rejecting the bite." Stiles felt his heart stop as he raised a hand to the junction between his neck and shoulder.   
  
He felt the raised bite and veins that surrounded it; letting a sob fall from his chest as anger, pain and confusion raced through him.   
  
"What the fuck have you done to me?" Stiles snarled feeling heat run through his veins and tears prick his eyes.   
  
He felt himself begin to shake and closed his eyes pulling at his scalp, trying to calm down. But there was no calming down as he felt the poisoned bite flooding through his system, making him feel sick and weak.  
  
He heard screams and tightened his eyes wanting to wake up from this nightmare, hoping to see his father standing over him or cradling his head to his chest and whispering to him that he was okay.  
  
"I'm going to die." Stiles sobbed out ignoring the Alpha's pleas to stop.   
  
Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes seeing the wolf surrounded by sparking mountain ash. The man met his eyes through the dust, filled with pain and silently begging, making Stiles jaw go slack momentarily before clenching tightly out of spite.   
  
"You've killed me so I'll kill you." He snapped watching as the ash circled faster around him, suffocating and burning him to death.   
  
Stiles let out a heavy sob as he let go, the ash disappearing and the Alpha collapsed to the ground, staring at him with eyes wide, the red light fading and becoming glazed and unfocused as a final shuddering breath left his lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek felt his leg bounce as he sat in Noah's kitchen, he was with Chris and the pack having to explain the supernatural to him.

Noah was taking it surprisingly well, minus the fact that his son had been kidnapped by an  Alpha and that they nearing the  eighty-four hour mark of Stiles being missing.

"So, my boy has been kidnapped by an  Alpha werewolf, like Derek. and is holding him hostage because?" Noah looked to Derek making him swallow thickly at the sudden attention.

" Alpha 's who come into Beacon Hills usually want to take over territory or make a pack."

"And he took Stiles, to make a new pack?" Derek let out a heavy breath nodding.

"He could have also taken him to find out weaknesses about the pack." 

"Stiles is strong when Gerard had  him, he didn't say a thing about the pack. He's a strong kid Noah. Stubborn even." Chris spoke up holding onto the other father's shoulder tightly.

"Of course, I am. I'm the only human without military training. Being stubborn is my natural defence." The pack spun to the doorway seeing a tired and pale Stiles who was leaning heavily on the door, a worn smile resting on his face.

Derek quickly ran to him and pulled Stiles into a hug, Stiles stayed momentarily tense in his arms before relaxing allowing Derek to feel his shaking body and hear his laboured breathing.

"I'm stubborn but you're going to have to catch me." Stiles breathed out falling weak in Derek's arms.

Derek scooped Stiles into his arms and looked back to the pack who had wide eyes.

"Couch." Noah breathed out as he rushed to his side checking Stiles temperature and body for wounds.

Derek carefully lay the teen on the couch hearing the full extent of Stiles  harsh breathing that tore  out of his lungs. Derek carefully put a hand on Stiles' head feeling the heat that radiated off his skin and let out a guilt ridden sigh.

"What's on his neck?" Noah carefully tipped Stiles head to the side and Derek glanced over, seeing black veins running up his neck from under his shirt.

Derek glanced back up to Stiles face seeing the dried blood that was on his skin and let out a small whimper, h e carefully moved Stiles hair out of the way  seeing a  cut across his forehead and hairline. Derek tracked his eyes back down Stiles body seeing a bruise on the opposite side of Stiles' neck from the veins and could see the sharp lines of what he guessed was the jeeps seatbelt.  As he looked down he noticed that stiles had a dark bruise circling around his ankle along with a few thin cuts and remembered that Stiles was favouring leaning on one foot rather than both.

"Get his shirt off," Chris muttered as he handed a knife to Noah, Derek cleared his thoughts of the possible torture that was inflicted on Stiles and helped Noah by carefully holding Stiles shirt away from his skin

"Is he going to be okay?" Derek glanced up to Scott forgetting the pack was there, he  gave him a tight smile and quickly looked away to avoid seeing the pain in the young  beta's eyes. 

Derek watched as Noah carefully cut up the front of Stiles shirt exposing a long bruise going across his pale chest making Derek draw in a shocked breath, he was surprised that Stiles had made it up the stairs outside let alone walk from wherever he was being held. The black veins were just as dark on the teen's chest as they were on his neck, they started somewhere on his shoulder and travelled across his chest and down his torso, looking as if the darkness was trying to consume him.

"Let me help." Allison breathed out as she stepped away from Scott, face set sternly and impassively as she moved to Stiles side helping remove the tattered shirt.

Derek sucked in a breath seeing the source of the black veins and dropped to the floor placing his head in Stiles lap, he let out heavy sobs as he held the teen feeling the tension of the pack around him at his sudden breakdown.

"Derek?" Lydia's voice was shaky and Derek hid his head in Stiles' waist, guilt eating away at everything inside of him.

If Derek wasn't so stubborn and cruel, Stiles would have been safe. He would have driven one of the wolves home that night and they could have protected him, Stiles would have called him for help and the pack would have taken down the Alpha that had been stalking him. Stiles would live another day, calling Derek a scowly sourwolf and Derek would have growled at him making Stiles yelp and hide behind Scott.

"Derek, what is wrong with my son?" Noah snapped making Derek glance up to the older male, Derek didn't care that he was facing Stiles father, or that the pack was watvhing him, breaths caught in their throats, he let tears fall.

"Stiles body..." Derek's breath hitched and he closed his eyes to compose himself, knowing that this was his fault and he had to be the one to tell Noah.

"Stiles body is rejecting the bite." Derek sobbed out and hid his face again, it was all he could say without fully breaking down, knowing he was losing another part of his pack.

"Derek you can't be serious." Derek closed his eyes tightly as Scott spoke letting guilt eat him alive.

"Derek look at me and tell me you're joking." Scott snapped, Derek let out a small growl of defeat, pressing against Stiles side tightly.

The room fell silent letting sadness and anger fill the room making Derek feel sick. He could feel the rage rolling of the sheriff beside him and wanted him to yell at Derek, to tell him it was his fault his son was dying, that it was his fault that Stiles was so damn stubborn about being apart of the supernatural world.

"What is happening to my son," Noah yelled, his heartbeat picking up in his chest.

"Noah, he's dying."

-/-

Stiles let out a groan as he began to wake up, there was a cool towel on his forehead and a blanket laid across his bare chest. He struggled to open his eyes trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the ache in his shoulder. 

He let his head fall to the side seeing Derek sat beside him, head resting on his lap and the pack laid out on the floor. Derek looked calm and peaceful and stiles wanted to reach out and touch the wolf to prove that it was reality that he was home, but a gnawing feeling in his chest reminded him that Derek wanted him gone, that he was a liability to himself and pack

"Derek?" Stiles breathed out, throat dry and scratchy.

Derek quickly snapped awake looking at Stiles out of shock, relief, pain and many other emotions crossing the wolfs features before resting on impassive worry.

"You're awake." Stiles let out a sigh at the comment and looked deeply into Derek's eyes.

Derek's eyes were slightly red at the edges, but wolf healing was quickly taking care of that, and dried tear marks ran down Derek's somewhat rosy cheeks.

"And you've been crying." He muttered as he moved to sit up, letting out a small hiss as the rest of his injuries caught up with his awakened state.

"Careful." Derek gasped helping him to sit up and Stiles scowled at the hands that rested on him.

"I'm fine, I don't need you to help." Stiles quietly snapped, not wanting the pack to see his anger towards Derek.

Derek dropped back down his seat and looked at his hands with a glare. Stiles saw the conflict in the older man and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek looked back up to him with a scoff and a shake of his head.

"You're worried about me when you're the one who got hurt?" Stiles watched as Derek's mouth grimaced at the sentence making him roll his eyes.

"No, it's just that your puppy face is irritating me so what's wrong?" He huffed out, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Derek noticed the action and stared at the junction between Stiles shoulder and neck. Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked down seeing the black veins that were spread across his chest and the bite that caused it.

"Your body is rejecting the bite, Stiles..." Derek let out a huff beside him and took Stiles’ hand in his squeezing it tightly. "You're dying."

Stiles raised his eyebrow at the  Alpha and shook his head out of exasperation, the wolf had apparently begun to worry about him now that he was on the verge of death.

"I know I'm dying, I'm not an idiot." Stiles rolled his eyes and took his hand out of the  Alpha 's grip.

"You're not worried about this, scared, anything like that?" Derek blurted making Stiles look at him with wide eyes.

"You're ranting you know? it doesn't suit your whole heartless aesthetic." Stiles huffed out as he pushed himself off the couch and wobbled into the kitchen.

He braced himself on the small table waiting for his head to stop spinning, trying to take in even breaths into his ruined lungs. A hand gently rested on his neck and the pounding in his head began to dull down and his body felt as if it had finally caught a break.

Stiles pulled away from the touch and got himself a glass of water, wanting to stay out of Derek's touch. He wanted to be mad right now, it was the only thing that was stopping him from breaking down over his inevitable death, and if Derek were to keep resting caring hands on him Stiles might just melt and let out all the pain and fear he was dealing with. He stared at the glass momentarily then turned around to lean on the counter watching as the  Alpha swayed back and forth uneasily.

"How long?"

Derek looked up to him with wide innocent eyes making Stiles huff out annoyed. If Derek's being a  jackass, he's not allowed to act like he cares when it suits him.

"How long until I die." Stiles heard a heart skip a beat and narrowed his eyes at his chest, it must have been his.

"When were you bit?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Four days now, declared you missing yesterday." 

"I'm only guessing here but maybe three days ago, two at the least." He breathed out as he put his full glass down beside him, the weight sitting odly in his hands as they talked calmly about his soon to come death.

Derek let out a  whine making Stiles' eyes widen in surprise, if he looked hard  enough he thought he could see guilt in the wolfs eyes.

"You probably only have a few days at most." Derek looked to the ground and crossed his arms.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, he didn't particularly have plans on dying this young but the world never truly cared for his plans.

"Don't play depressing shit at my funeral. And bring a party cannon."

"You can't be serious Stiles?"

"I'm deadly serious, get the pun? I'm not letting people cry over me, it's irritating."

"No, I'm mean that you are just going to give up?"

"This isn't something I can fight Derek. It not a cold, or a cut, or a broken limb. It's the supernatural and it doesn't give a shit." Stiles snapped squaring his shoulders at the  Alpha .

"Stiles..."

"You don't think I want to live? My dad will have to watch me die after losing his wife, my best friend will have to watch me die. I'm going to feel myself die. You think I want any of this?" Stiles yelled no longer caring about the pack in the other room, if Derek wanted Stiles to tell him what he was thinking he wasn't going to hold back.

Derek looked away from him making Stiles let out a small yell and knock the glass off the counter letting it smash into the wall. Stiles felt his heart begin to race angrily and his head begin to spin, his vision becoming splotchy at the edges. 

Stiles managed to look at Derek dazedly and let out a hiss of his name before collapsing.

Warm arms quickly wrapped around him slowing his decent, he let out sharp gasps as his heart began beating faster and leaned into Derek's chest. Stiles name was suddenly being shouted making him groan as his head fell back and darkness overtook him.

-/-

Derek carefully lifted Stiles from the floor, the pack moving out of his way as he carried Stiles to the couch. Stiles' heart was beating far  too fast, pumping the toxic venom further into his bloodstream.

"We had to find a way to slow its descent into his heart," Lydia muttered as she stepped to Stiles side moving his sweaty hair out the way.

Derek gripped Stiles hand tightly, watching his veins darken as he pulled the pain from Stiles. Derek glanced to the bite on his neck watching as the veins slowly inched across his chest to his heart. The pulsing veins on Stiles halted momentarily as Derek pulled more pain from the man below him.

Derek winced at the pain but kept taking it as Stiles let out a shaky relieved breath. Derek looked over to Lydia as she placed her hand over Stiles' heart.

"It's slowed down." Lydia sighed out as she sat down beside him.

"What happened?" Noah's heart was racing as he rushed into the room, moving to stand over Stiles.

Derek saw the dark bags under Noah's eyes, from the restless night of sleep. He couldn't blame the man for looking horrible, he first had to worry about his son being taken and now he had to watch as his only son slowly died.

"The bite is making its way into his heart faster than expected," Lydia muttered as she moved to take Stiles’ other hand.

"What do we do?"

Derek looked over to Noah seeing the tears in his eyes, Derek looked away and took more pain from Stiles feeling guilty. Derek had caused this and all he could do was ease the pain.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Scott breathed out and collapsed into Allison's arms, silent sobs shaking his body.

"I'm not giving up on him, so one of you had to know something or someone who can help him." Noah snapped, the sadness that surrounded him suddenly turning into seething anger.

Derek could feel the energy that surrounded Noah was the same one that surrounded stiles, stubbornness, loyalty, compassion and faith. If stiles mother was anything Like Noah now wonder Stiles had turned out to be an amazing friend and ally.

"Scott, can't you call your boss?" Derek's eyes widened as he looked to Jackson who was crossed armed and sadly watching Stiles.

Scott pulled away Allison, taking in deep breaths to calm down.

"I'll give him a call." Scott breathed out as he and Allison stepped out the room.

"Should I go get Melissa?" Isaac spoke up and looked to Noah who gave him a small smile and a breathy 'yes please'. 

Isaac quickly took Derek's key from his shaking hands, leaving the house with Erica and Boyd trailing behind. 

"I think he's getting a fever," Lydia muttered and Derek looked over Stiles seeing him shaking slightly and his skin flushed and sweaty.

"I'll take him upstairs, get him comfortable." Derek breathed out quietly, moving to pick up Stiles.

As Derek held him in his arms Stiles leaned into him, his shaking lessening.

"Can you stay with him?" Derek looked at Noah with wide eyes and a tightened throat. 

Derek gave him a gentle nod and moved upstairs to Stiles room. Derek's heart was wildly beating as he lay Stiles down pulling the blanket over Stiles bare chest. As he tried to move away Stiles' hand tightened on his shirt making him blush. Stiles was in this mess because of him, the best he could do would be to stay and take the pain and soothe him through the fever. Derek let out a shaky sigh and moved onto the bed holding Stiles to his chest, trying to give Stiles as much warmth as possible as his veins bled black.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek let out a small groan as his body was shaken, he opened his eyes seeing  Melissa standing over him with a small smile,  which he easily returned

"I need to see Stiles." Derek raised an eyebrow at her and glanced down to Stiles, who was being tightly held to Derek's chest.

Derek blushed as he moved off the bed letting  Melissa see him, he felt an ache in his bones and glanced down to his hand, watching as his darkened veins disappeared into his skin. He frowned at his hand and stepped to the window rubbing at the dull ache as he watched the rising sun. Derek loved waking early to watch the rising sun, it was a peaceful time for him as people slept around him and the world began to wake, he could be alone and pretend that the light of the sun that would beam over his skin would chase away his darkness. He wanted to enjoy the sight like he did every other morning but the tension that filled the house made his heart sink and reminded him of the darkness that held him.

"Derek can you get back into the bed." Derek spun around feeling his heart race,  Melissa was looking at him quite blankly as she returned something to her kit.

Derek wanted to argue but the worn look on her face easily matched the sheriffs, Stiles was another son to her and she was being forced to watch him die and had to sit back knowing no human medicine could help, so he gave her a nod and moved back to the bed, lying back down beside Stiles and resting a gentle arm over Stilies waist. 

"If it's supernatural there's not much I can do, but I will give him something to treat the fever, concussion and bruised ribs," She told him as she took medication out of the bag and setting them on the bedside table, Derek felt his throat tighten as he noticed that she was keeping her eyes turned away, not daring to look at the teen any further.

Derek looked away from her and back down to Stiles, bringing him back into his arms and holding tightly him to his chest trying to push all his supernatural heat to the feverish teen. Derek gave Stiles a sad smile feeling the guilt return as Stiles relaxed into him and the tension in the teen's body eased. 

Under the many layers of guilt, there was another feeling that Derek didn't want to admit, one that he been trying to fight since Stiles saved his life from that pool. But with Stiles in his arms, it was hard to deny those feelings as they always sat in the back of his mind, as he slept, as he ran meetings, as he sat back on his tattered couch, in his run-down loft as Stiles sternly told him that the loft was not a warm pack home and that he either needed to fix the loft or the old Hale house. 

And that feeling was love. He was so in love with Stiles that it sent his head spinning and heart racing. It pulled small smiles and quiet reserved laughs that were only for Stiles to see and hear and all the things Derek had said to him that night  were so damn wrong. Derek just wanted Stiles to stay safe and because of him, Stiles was on the verge of death.

"Scott told me that  Deaton will be here later this morning." Melissa dragged Derek out of his thoughts and he smiled at her, grateful for her distraction to stop him from crying into Stiles' shoulder begging silently for forgiveness.

"Thanks for everything."

She gave him the brightest smile she could muster and stood heading for the  door; Derek saw her hesitate momentarily and she turned back to him, confidence radiating off her and a stern look in her eyes.

"You'll save him, Derek,  you've saved so many people, you can save one more."

She strode out of the room leaving Derek to his thoughts once again, Derek had saved people he didn't know and cared very little for so there was nothing that would stop him from saving Stiles.

Derek felt Stiles begin to shift and looked down to the crown of his head, releasing the teen slightly as he let out a sharp hiss and pulled away from Derek to hold his head.

"Hey, you're okay." Derek ran a soothing hand over Stiles back, hissing himself as he began taking away the pain again.

Stiles looked up to him, eyes dark with anger and scowl pulling at his face. Derek swallowed thickly and glanced away, he was already tearing himself apart and he really did not want Stiles to remind him how much of a disappointment he was. Stiles let out a heavy sigh and curled back into Derek's chest with a small whimper, startling Derek as he slowly wrapped his arms back around the shivering teen.

"Just because I'm letting you hold me doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." Stiles huffed out tucking his head under Derek's jaw.

Derek let out a gentle rumble ran his hands up and down Stiles back pulling as much pain as he could handle from the suffering teen.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, this is my fault and I'm sorry."

Stiles let out a groan into his chest, thumping his feet at the end of the bed like a child before he glanced up at him with a frown.

"The  Alpha would have kidnapped me anyway, even if we didn't have that argument." Stiles looked deeply into his eyes and Derek felt himself begin to blush, so he gently guided Stiles head back to his chest.

"I'm still sorry."

"And I'm still mad."

The two of them fell silent as the sun began to fully rise, Stiles occasionally falling in and out of sleep as Derek encouraged Stiles to have some of the many pills  Melissa had left behind. Derek let his hand run over Stiles back and through his hair and began dosing off, watching as his veins thrummed black from the contact between them.

A knock on the door stirred Derek awake as he glanced to the door, letting out a grunt and watching as Deaton , Scott and Noah walked in with grim faces. Derek locked eyes with  Deaton , eyes narrowed tightly as he sucked in a deep breath and hid Stiles in his chest.

"I'm going to need to see him, Derek." Derek let out a deep huff and snarled slightly at the druid, but closed his lips over his teeth as Noah rested a hand on his shoulder.

Derek eventually unwrapped his arms letting Stiles go. arousing the younger man who let out a small groan and glanced up to Derek questioningly. Derek felt his cheeks redden at Stiles tousled hair and dazed eyes and glanced over to the other people in the room making Stiles follow. Derek heard Stiles' heart stutter and noticed he began blushing also.

Derek liked seeing him blush.

"Morning Stiles, can you sit up?"

Stiles gave the druid a gentle nod and moved away from Derek, who let out a gentle huff as he helped Stiles sit up, putting his arm around Stiles back holding up the dazed teen. Derek noticed that the younger man was wincing slightly as he moved around and let a frown rest on his face.

"You were bitten by a wolf?"

" No, I was bitten by a chihuahua, yes I was bitten by a wolf." Derek smiled at the sarcasm and let out a quiet laugh beside Stiles, causing the teen to look up at him with a new warmth in his eyes that Derek had only seen when Stiles managed to pull a laugh out of him.

Deaton shook his head slightly, letting out a small laugh of his own as he dropped down in front of the teen, his bag generating a lot of noise that had Derek frowning again.

"Good to see that you still feel like yourself."

"Yeah still feel like myself minus the throbbing supernatural pain that's radiating through my body making me feel like death." Stiles let an innocent smile rest on his face and leaned back into Derek slightly as he began taking away some of his pain.

Scott quickly crossed the room and sat on the other side of Stiles helping take the pain from Stiles and the strain off Derek, who let out a quiet relieved breath of his own.  Deaton raised a hand to the veins that spread over Stiles' chest making Derek bite his tongue to avoid biting the mans hand off.

Derek had no clue why he was so uncomfortable of people being around Stiles but he tried his best to keep the feeling from becoming physical, which caused him to dig blunt nails into his palm.  Deaton glanced over to him momentarily with amused eyes before looking back to Stiles and removing his hand. Derek slightly tightened his grip on Stiles and stared the vet down. 

"When did the bite hurt the most?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at the question but glanced away as he thought.

Derek felt the worst of Stiles pain when he had collapsed into his arms just after returning to the house, since then the pain had lessened but Stiles was still nauseous and tired.

"I suppose it was when I was with the  Alpha . When he told me, I was rejecting the bite the pain flared up but it's been better since then." Stiles looked back to Deaton with a small shrug and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And since you've been with the pack?"  Deaton noticeably glanced to Derek when he said pack, with a small smug smile before flicking his gaze back to Stiles.

Derek desperately tried not to scowl as to not worry Noah or Scott, but Derek was tempted to murder the druid right here.

"Since I've been back there's not much pain, besides the car injuries, but it's just a dull throb and nausea."  Deaton nodded thoughtfully at the answer and moved closer to inspect the bite and veins that had grown closer to Stiles' heart.

Derek moved his free arm to Stiles' stomach holding him up and narrowed his eyes at  Deaton , lip twitching into a scowl.  Deaton rolled his eyes at the action and let out, what seemed to be, a relieved sigh.

"Well Stiles I believe rather than rejecting the bite, you're rejecting the  Alpha ." Deaton leaned back making the coiled tension in Derek's stomach lessen.

"What does that mean?" Noah spoke up making Derek glance up to him, feeling himself go stiff as he remembered he was touching his partially naked son.

"It means that Stiles can be saved." Derek felt himself let out a deep sigh as he glanced over to Scott who eyes were shimmering slightly with tears.

"But we would have to stop the  Alpha ," Scott muttered as he pulled away to begin pacing back and forth.

"That is the safest possibility."

"He's already dead." Stiles breathed out,  Derek looked to him seeing his eyes go distant, tears welling slightly as Stiles sucked in a deep breath as he looked down to his hands. 

"What do you mean?"  Deaton spoke up as the rest of the room became still.

"I was so mad." Stiles trailed off closing his fists tightly and wrapping his arms around himself.  "He is the one who caused this and I was so mad, I closed my eyes for a moment and heard him screaming. When I opened my eyes, he was surrounded by sparking mountain ash. He was being burned alive." 

Stiles glanced up to him, eyes wet with tears and Derek let out a sad growl and tightened his hold on Stiles pushing his warmth out to comfort him. The room stayed silent as that opportunity fell through their hands like sand.  Deaton had said this would be the safest way, and it already had dangers that would have had Stiles telling them not to do it.

"What's the other option," Derek muttered as he glanced to the druid, Derek would do whatever it takes to save Stiles.

"The other option is for another  Alpha to bite him. Since Stiles rejected this one, he would need one who he trusts and would be willing to follow." Stiles went stiff in Derek's hands making Derek's heart stop.

Stiles was still mad at  him; he probably didn't trust him after the things he said. But this was their only option.

"There's no way to keep him human?" Derek breathed out, willing his aching heart to relax as he noticed Scott frowning at him.

"No, to be honest, this is his last chance. The bite he has already is too late to try and treat, he needs your bite."  Deaton told them as he stood and collected his things.

Deaton left as there was nothing else to be said, Noah and Scott remained behind watching Derek and Stiles closely.

"Bite him," Scott told him making Derek look up to him with a pained scowl.

"It's not that simple," Derek muttered as he looked down to the ground, still feeling Stiles stiff body.

Of course, it is. You bit the others easily so you can bite him." Scott snapped making Derek growl, as the teen's eyes began to glow gold.

"Scott..."

"Just bite him, Derek, save my best friend." Scott snapped storming over to stand in front of Derek.

As he was about to grab him Stiles tore himself away from Derek standing in between them.

"Get out, get out, get out," Stiles screamed, his heart beginning to race. 

Derek felt himself begin to panic as Stiles pushed Scott and Noah out the room and slamming the door, leaving the two of them alone, which suddenly seemed to small. Derek quickly rushed to Stiles side as he began swaying and guided him to the floor.

"Hey you're okay, I just need you to calm down."

Stiles looked up to him and curled into his chest letting tears fall. 

"Please just bite me."

"Stiles you hate me, if I bit you it could kill you."

"I'm already dying Derek, and I don't want to. So please just bite me." Derek let out a sigh, feeling his own tears begin to gather; he would probably never be able to deny Stiles.

"Where?" Derek breathed out, willing his own heart to slow down.

Stiles let his head roll to the side, showing the bare side of his neck to Derek. Derek felt himself blush and moved his hand to massage the skin that was exposed. Derek heard Stiles let out a small sigh at his touch, his racing heart slowing down. 

He leaned down to Stiles' neck letting his fangs grow out, grazing gently across the skin. Stiles shuddered in his lap making Derek let out a small growl. Derek moved his other hand up Stiles back, drawing away the pain again as he opened his mouth. 

One of Stiles' hands made its way into Derek's hair pulling slightly making another growl roll out Derek's chest.

"Please."

Derek bit down hard hearing Stiles let out a pained gasp before relaxing into Derek's hold. Stiles pulled on his hair again making Derek growl into Stiles skin as he closed his eyes. 

Derek felt the love that he had for the teen swell through him and released his bite carefully, licking away the small amount of blood that spilt from the wound feeling Stiles shudder again. Derek pulled back and looked down to Stiles who was dazed and watching him somewhat fondly. Derek let his eyes roam over Stiles face feeling drawn to him.

"I'm sorry." Derek breathed out as he leaned back down pressing his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles let out a small gasp but melted into the kiss letting Derek take control. Derek nipped at Stiles' lip prompting him to open his mouth and let Derek's tongue roam the warm space. Stiles other hand made its way into Derek's hair scratching at his scalp, causing a growl rumble out his chest and scratched slightly at Stiles back feeling Stiles back arch at the touch.

Derek eventually pulled back as Stiles' heart began to race loudly reminding Derek of the poisoned bite that was trying to kill him.

"Don't leave me, not again." Derek looked into Stiles' eyes seeing the desperation not to be left and  gave him a dazed nod as he got the two of them off the floor and onto the bed.

Stiles tightly tucked himself into Derek's side, hand resting beneath his shirt over Derek's racing heart. Derek ran his hand over Stiles back listening as his breathing and heartbeat began slowing down. 

"I won't let you go ever again." Derek breathed out once Stiles was asleep, pressing a kiss onto Stiles' head.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles let out a sigh as he began to wake up, he immediately noticed that his head was quiet of throbbing and that he was no longer sweating and freezing at the same time. There was no ache in his bones that made him want to cry out with each breath, nor was there a sick feeling of his chest that made him wanting to go find the ashes of the Alpha who had kidnapped him.

He let out a small groan and opened his eyes to a rising sun and mist rolling outside his window. He'd never seen mist so well before.

As he sat up his lungs no longer ached from the pressure of his ribs. Stiles put a hand to his neck no longer feeling a raised bite or spidery veins.

He either survived or he was dead, he would prefer the former statement.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Stiles looked to the door waiting for someone to come in, but his door remained closed.

The voice sounded like it was right outside of his room, it was so clear. He stood up and walked to the door smelling burnt coffee and some greasy food. Stiles scowled and quickly left his room, rushing down the stairs into the kitchen.

His dad stared wide-eyed at him holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Just because I was dying does not mean you get to eat bad food." He snapped as he moved into the kitchen looking for the greasy smell.

He looked over to the bin smelling the worst of it there knowing that it had been eaten already. He let out a buff and scowled at the bin, plans running through his head about how to get revenge on Noah. Arms suddenly wrapped around him making Stiles let out a quiet gasp as his dad began shaking with silent sobs.

"I'm alright dad, I'm not going anywhere soon." Stiles managed to turn around and pull him into a hug.

Noah pulled back with tears on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

Another pair of arms wrapped around him and he glanced behind him seeing red hair tucked into his shoulder blades. He looked away from Lydia with a small chuckle seeing the pack bouncing in place anxiously. Stiles opened his arms letting Scott collide into his chest as the others held onto him from his sides.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles looked back to the doorway seeing Derek watching him.

He heard a heartbeat skip but didn't feel it in his chest. It was Derek's.

"Way better, just finding it weird to have such heightened senses." Stiles eventually wiggled out of the group hug hearing sad sighs and looking at whiny pouts.

Derek moved towards him brushing his fingers over Stiles' neck, Stiles felt slight tenderness there and glanced down seeing the bite mark still there.

"It will go down soon," Derek told him flatly as he stepped away and leaned on the doorframe.

Stiles watched as Derek closed himself off reminding Stiles of Derek's usual coldness towards him. Stiles scowled slightly at him and looked back to the pack who were watching him happily.

"I need a shower and food."

"Jackson and I will go grab some stuff." Stiles opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by Lydia again.

"Healthy stuff," Lydia told him as she walked to his side placing a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at her and Jackson as they left and headed upstairs into his room. Now that he understood what was happening his senses were more open, meaning that his room stank of Derek.

Stiles wanted to scream, what was wrong with Derek. He was the one to kiss him and then he was acting cold downstairs. He knew that Derek had been worried about him openly in front of the pack and now he just shut down.

He wasn't allowed to care about him when he picks and chooses.

Stiles walked into the bathroom and started the shower making it as hot as possible. As he stood under the stream, he let the water burn his skin, and scrubbed at all the places he felt Derek's hands. He scrubbed particularly hard on his neck where the bite was, feeling phantom lips on his skin.

He reluctantly left the shower as his skin was raw, but it wouldn't last long. He stepped back out into his room which still stunk of leather and pine.

Stiles quickly got dressed and opened his windows letting the wind wash out the smells in his room. He pulled his sheets off his bed roughly and threw them into a wash basket. As he looked back to the bed, he still smelt Derek on the mattress and contemplated setting it on fire.

A knock on the door stopped him and he glanced to the door watching as Derek stepped in. He scowled at him and his own heart, as it skipped a beat.

"You okay?"

"You asked me earlier." Stiles didn't mean for there to be so much anger in his voice but he wasn't going to fix it.

"I know, it's just that you are stomping around up here."

"I'm allowed to stomp in my house." He snapped and looked back to the bed.

Fire looked very tempting.

"Stiles..."

"I'm fine, just leave." He huffed out as he grabbed a cologne of his desk spraying it all over the bed.

He heard Derek take in a deep breath behind him and leave the room quickly. A few moments later a car started up outside and pulled away loudly and suddenly.

Stiles collapsed onto his bed and let out a yell into the mattress that still smelt of Derek under the obnoxious amount of spray that had begun to burn his nose.

-/-

Stiles let out a sigh as he lay in bed, it had been two weeks since he had been bitten and he was finding it hard to adjust.

At school his senses would be overwhelmed with scents and noises, hearing every buzzing phone and coughing student. And as it got closer to the full moon the likelihood of him tearing Mr Harris apart became quite high.

He was currently stuffing his face into his pillow hoping to find some comfort in Derek's scent, which had long since been washed out and covered by his own. He wanted to see Derek, something inside of him trying to drag him to the loft.

He wasn't sure if this was what it meant to be a part of the pack or if it was him being hopelessly in love. Derek hadn't come to see him since he saw Stiles cover Derek's scent and it broke his heart. He thought Derek felt the same way and he had asked him not to leave him again, but he did.

Stiles glanced out the window watching the setting sun, he felt absent in his own body. Tonight, was the full moon and he was alone. The pack, minus Lydia and Allison, would be at Derek's relaxing like they usually did.

He let out a groan as he sat up, a sudden wave of anger taking him over. He wanted to fight Derek, he wanted to yell and scream at him. Cry and be held by him. Feel his warmth around him soothing him.

He opened his eyes watching as his room flashed in front of him. He didn't know what his eyes looked like and he was terrified.

Peter's eyes remained gold for a long time since he didn't feel guilty for the people he killed, but Stiles? Stiles felt guilty every day for taking the Alpha's life, he hadn't done anything majorly harmful to Stiles or Beacon Hills. So, he wondered, would his eyes be blue or gold?

Stiles let out another groan as something tugged him towards Derek yet again. He felt sick and angry and he was pretty sure it had something to do with Derek, he just wanted to feel normal. Stiles shakily stood up and dug his nails into hands feeling blood beginning to pool, it was strangely grounding.

As Stiles stepped outside, he looked to his jeep, Derek had paid to fix it when he was gone and had been returned to him this morning. He didn't want to sit in that car just yet, he needed to sort out his feelings towards Derek. So, he ran. Air easily coming in and out of his lungs.

He eventually found himself outside of Derek's loft, anger coursing through him. He made his way upstairs feeling more blood pooling from his hands. By the time he opened the door he knew that that pack knew he was here. They looked at him pityingly making the anger in him rise causing him to shake.

"We can help you, Stiles."

"I don't want your help; I want to yell at him." He snapped as he pointed a bloody hand to Derek.

Derek was watching him with wide flashing eyes and flared nose.

"Everyone out." Derek snapped making the pack look to him.

"But Derek..."

"Out now," Derek yelled, the pack baring their necks slightly as they left.

Stiles and Derek stayed still, meters between them as they listened to the pack. Once the last car left Stiles rushed at Derek pushing him into a wall.

"What have you done to me." He growled out; closing his eyes as the feeling of them shifting began.

He felt a hand on his jaw and a thumb brush against his cheek. He wanted to yell more, he wanted to hit Derek, he wanted Derek to know what was tearing him apart.

"Open your eyes, Stiles." Stiles shook his head slightly as he pulled back, covering his face with a bloody hand.

Derek grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly down by Stiles' waist. Derek's other had returned to its place on Stiles jaw, rubbing circles gently.

"Let me see." Derek's breath rushed across Stiles' neck making him shudder.

Stiles let out a reluctant sigh as he fluttered his eyes open making eyes contact with Derek. Derek's red eyes flashed at him and Stiles could see the reflection of blue in the Alpha's eyes.

Derek leaned by Stiles' neck, breath washing over his skin. Stiles felt his body lean into Derek and tried to call back the anger towards him but felt weak.

"You're beautiful Stiles," Derek whispered into his neck, gently nipping at the junction where he was bitten.

Stiles gave in and let Derek take control, lips trailing up his neck and to his jaw. Stiles turned his head slightly as Derek's lips left his skin. Derek moved his hands behind Stiles, roughly grabbing him and hoisting him onto his waist. Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around him, crashing their lips together.

Derek lay them both on the couch making the two of them pull apart momentarily.

"I'm still unbelievably mad at you." Stiles panted out as Derek crawled over top of him with red eyes.

"I know." Derek put their lips back together, his hands beginning to trail over Stiles sides.

Stiles let out a gasp letting Derek's tongue move against his. Stiles grabbed onto Derek's hair pulling tightly making Derek growl into Stiles' mouth. Stiles smirked and pulled harder making Derek press against him, as he pulled back. Derek's eyes were dark and staring down at Stiles, analysing every part of him.

His analysis apparently had left him thinking that Stiles shirt was pointless and problematic. Derek pulled Stiles to sit up and took his shirt off throwing it to some corner of the room. Derek's eyes roamed over Stiles body, very pleased with what he had done. His lips attached to Stiles' neck again, trailing down to Stiles' stomach.

"Your mine," Derek growled out against his skin his voice going straight to Stiles' head.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles felt an arm tighten on his bare waist, stirring him to wake up. Stiles opened his eyes seeing Derek's chest in front of him and took in a deep breath.

Full moons sucked.

Stiles pulled out of Derek's arms, sadly watching as the Alpha rolled into the space where he had been sleeping. Stiles did want to do everything they did last night, and he would never regret it, but he wished that he was still human. That Derek didn't only want to be around him now that he was a wolf.

Stiles got out of the bed, seeing his clothes strewn about the room, and probably loft. Stiles quietly picked up everything of his and ran from the loft, heart throbbing loudly in his chest.

As he walked home the argument from the night Stiles was taken playing through his head. Derek thought he was worthless before, did he only care about pack strength and that's why he cared now? Stiles didn't know, and honestly, he didn't want to know.

He was happy as a human before and he was happy to be alive now, but it was causing him more stress and pain than dying had.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he opened his front door, feeling his lungs heaving. He had no control over himself. He had meant to walk home but the dull ache in his legs and heavy breaths indicated he ran.

He quickly made his way up to his room, turned the shower to hot and let it burn him. All the anger he had been holding in his chest for two weeks was suddenly gone, replaced by an empty and needy feeling. This was the weakest he's ever been but he was actually at his strongest. Knives, bullets and a beating could never truly harm him but an Alpha he was in love with tore him apart.

Stiles let tears run down his face, as he was suddenly aware that he was too tired to try and hold them back. He spent so long holding onto tiny fragments of anger to stop himself from breaking but they were gone.

Weak, defenseless, human Stiles was gone. 

Stiles was gone.

-/-

Derek was pissed, he was pacing back and forth in his loft letting his anger consume him. Stiles had left, without waking him up, without leaving him a note, or sending a text.

Derek told Stiles he belonged to him meaning he was meant to stay wrapped in the Alphas arms until someone dragged him back to school or his father.

Derek was tempted to storm into whatever place Stiles was and claim him properly. He had avoided doing so the night before due to the full moon working its way through both of their systems.

Derek eventually sat down, leg bouncing stressfully. The pack would be here soon as school had ended and he would find Stiles. The only thing that currently kept him here was the fact he didn't know where Stiles was, and that his scent was all through his home. His couch, his bedroom and especially the bed.

The door being pulled open made him glance to the pack who were deeply smelling Stiles scent.

"Has Stiles been here all day?" Scott asked as he flopped onto the couch where Derek and Stiles had been.

Derek felt rage pour through him as Scott tainted Stiles' smell, the only reasonable solution would be to find him then.

"What do you mean?" Derek muttered his leg stopping its stressful bounce.

"He wasn't at school today; Scott almost went ballistic again until we reminded him Stiles no longer has a phone." Derek raised an eyebrow at Erica who was eating some leftover pizza nonchalantly.

Derek had given Stiles’ phone back to Noah and had remembered seeing it on Stiles’ bedside table after Derek had bitten him.

"I should go check on him."

"Why?" Isaac asked as he sat on the armrest next to Scott.

"It was his first full moon so I should check to see if he's okay."

"You didn't check on us."

"That's because you lived in my house for months, I knew there was nothing wrong." Derek huffed out as he left the loft, leaving the pack behind.

-/-

Derek waited for Noah to pull out of the driveway before he scaled up the house, slipping onto the roof by Stiles window. He looked through the glass seeing Stiles lying in bed, back facing him and staring blankly at the wall.

Derek opened the window and slipped into the room, smelling the sadness that radiated off Stiles.

"Do you only care about me now that I'm a wolf?" Derek was caught off guard as he closed the window.

Derek looked back to Stiles, seeing him in the same position. As Derek got closer to Stiles, he smelt how clean he was, Derek's scent completely washed from his skin.

Derek crawled over Stiles to see his face, which was flushed pink from crying.

"I've always cared for you," Derek told him, as he tried to wrap his arms around Stiles.

Stiles stopped him however and locked their eyes together.

"You said I was worthless before I was a wolf, I loved you before and you only like me now." Stiles breathed out as he wrapped his blanket tighter around himself.

Derek felt his heart break, he only wanted Stiles to be safe, all those stupid things he said was coming back to ruin everything.

"I loved you before this Stiles I was just too weak to admit it."

"What was there to be weak about." Stiles snapped at him, eyes watering with new tears.

"I couldn't lose you, Stiles, if I told you I loved you, you would have gotten into more danger and the idea you dying kills me." Derek rushed out, praying to whatever deity that existed would listen and help Stiles to forgive him.

"And now you only like me because I'm a wolf."

"No, you almost dying showed me that I wasted so much precious time and that I needed you to know that I love you." Stiles looked away from him making Derek's heart race.

"I wanted you to stay human Stiles, to stay authentically you, but if you being a werewolf is the only way to keep you alive, I do not regret biting you." Stiles looked back up to him eyes dry of tears.

The sadness that filled the room slowly dissipated making Derek let out a relieved breath.

"You would have me either way?"

"I would have you anyway Stiles, I love you." Derek had never said 'I love you' so many times before but it felt perfect to say it as he looked at the man in front of him.

Stiles grip on the sheets lessened which let Derek crawl in beside him, he pulled Stiles into his chest the two of them fitting together. Stiles let out a deep breath into his chest as his heartbeat began slowing down indicating sleep.

"I love you too."

-/-

Derek winced as he was roughly shoved, he opened his eyes to morning light and his breath caught in his throat. Noah was standing over the bed scowling at him and his position around his son.

"Downstairs now." He seethed as quietly as a rage filled father could and left the room.

Derek heard his heart beat loudly in his chest and heard Stiles groan into his chest. Derek smiled at him and blush spread over his cheeks as he carefully got off the bed tucking Stiles back in.

Derek took in some shaky deep breaths as he descended the stairs, he could hear Noah in the kitchen and wondered would if it would be better for him to run. The thought quickly fled as he stepped into the kitchen seeing Noah standing by the coffee machine.

"Want one?" Derek gave Noah a gentle nod hoping to avoid any yelling for as long as possible.

Noah eventually put a coffee in his hands, sitting down at the small table. Derek sat down across from him staring into the dark cup, feeling Noah's eyes on his head.

"I suppose you're the reason my son has been moping around for two weeks." Derek looked up at the accusation, feeling his throat tighten.

Derek gave him a small nod trying to avoid saying anything wrong.

"Is he alright now? Is he happy?" Derek looked into Noah's eyes seeing no anger or malice, just the concern a father feels when their sons heart has been broken.

"I hope so, and if he's not I'll do everything I can to make him happy." Noah gave him a curt nod and stood, putting his dirty cup in the sink.

Derek felt a heavy weight lift off his chest as Noah put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him gently.

"Please take care of my son." Noah squeezed his shoulder and left, leaving Derek to sit quietly at the table and Stiles upstairs in the bed, and the both of them alone in the house.

Derek quietly walked upstairs wanting to collapse next to Stiles and forget that this ever happened but as he carefully opened Stiles' door he caught the younger wolf's attention.

Stiles let out a heavy breath and smiled at him, tense shoulders dropping.

"I thought you left."

"I promised not to leave you ever again." Derek crossed the room collapsing onto the bed, pressing his nose into Stiles side.

Stiles chuckled gently and began running a hand over his back.

"What happened?"

"Your dad woke me up to talk." Derek felt Stiles stiffen and glanced up at him a smirk growing on his face.

"He did what?" Stiles choked out making Derek laugh loudly as he draped his hand over his waist.

"He asked me to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know but I still promised him." Stiles let out a gentle huff and dropped down to lay next to Derek, tucking his head under Derek's chin.

"So, he doesn't want to kill you?" Derek let out a deep laugh, wrapping his arms around the younger male.

"No, I don't think so, you're going to be stuck with me for a long time." Derek heard Stiles' heart miss a beat and a smile stretch across his neck.

"I suppose I could manage."

"Good."


End file.
